Legacy Team
Legacy Team, sometimes referred to as Team Legacy or simply Legacy, is a special fireteam unit of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command originally composed of 4 SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. Overview Legacy Team was primarily composed of SPARTAN-IIs, in Operation: CRIMSONTIDE in 2551, Legacy suffered their first casualty, Legacy 4, and it was decided by the Office of Naval Intelligence that Legacy Team would be reinforced with 3 SPARTAN-IIIs. Prior to the Fall of Reach, Legacy Team had managed to survive countless operations and battles. Legacy always came back from suicide missions, but not without loss, as previously stated above. Grif-L01 blames himself for the death of Legacy 4, even though there was nothing he could of done. Legacy Team often times operated with non-Spartan military personnel extensively, but was not given higher ranks do to the regulation of interfering with a Spartan deployment. In early 2552 when Legacy Team was reinforced with three SPARTAN-IIIs, the new additions utilized equipment on par with the SPARTAN-IIs, such as MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, which is far more advanced and expensive than the SPI armor worn by the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs. History Training Prior to the Human-Covenant War the SPARTAN-IIs were deployed onto the battlefield as shock infantry, Legacy Team never did exercises with other SPARTAN-II teams due to isolation from others. Fall of Reach During the Fall of Reach, Legacy Team had no specific role other than eliminating enemy forces. It is noted that Legacy was ordered to re-take Visegrád Relay sometime close to the closer of the battle, a complete suicide mission to eliminate high ranking Sangheili and Jiralhanae, but the mission was only semi-sucsessful with Legacy Team suffering all three of the teams SPARTAN-IIIs Killed In Action and all of the teams SPARTAN-IIs critically wounded. Team Composition Deceased members from the Fall of Reach *'PO3' Kyle-A312 (Legacy Four) - The team's intelligence specialist. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Hunter Kill Team. *Carlton-B119 (Legacy Five) - Had no specific role in the team other than rifleman. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Sangheili Zealot. *Lance Corporal Alyssa-A097 (Legacy Six) - Among the most carrying of the Spartan-IIIs, Alyssa was the team's medical specialist. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Gravity Hammer. Known former members *'CPO' Aron-L04 (Former Legacy Four)- An agressive and brave soldier, Aron was the assault specialist. Listed MIA. Confirmed KIA by Sangheili warriors shortly after blowing up a Wraith, to save the rest of the Legacy Team. Possible living members (Missing In Action) *'Commander' Grif-L01 (Legacy One) - A no-nonsence soldier, Grif served as the leader of Legacy Team. Listed MIA, Grif's current status is unknown, but was known to be alive as of December 11, 2552. *'Lieutenant Commander' Maria-L02 (Legacy Two) - Grif's second in command, Mariah served as the intelligence and tech specialist. She was also noted for being a great shot. Listed MIA, but was last known to be aliave as of December 11, 2552. *'Specialist' Tyler (Legacy 3) - The team's heavy weapons specialist as well as pilot/driver. Listed MIA, last known to be alive as of December 11, 2552. Trivia *Including Legacy Team's commanding officer, Colonel Moore, there is 7 members of the team. A reference to 7. *The name "Legacy" is ironic, due to the team doing such heroic acts vital for the war, and hardly anyone knowing the name until 2558 when the files were released. Category:LegacySix Category:Spartan Teams